nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist)
Believe it or not but this talk page has an archive (just to make things more convenient to us all) Flag Woulden't it be nice to have a flag that your supporters could wave around and cheer with, hope you like it.0-Sunkist- 21:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Communist Indiana? 12:32, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::It is kind off showy and very related to Indiana indeed. I'll give it a think. 15:20, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I think is isn't something we need, ideology goes before symbolism, that's what i think. Jon THE DUDE Johnson 15:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Now-a-days people don't care much for ideologoy, but names and symbolism, i flag wouldn't hurt. Marcus Villanova WLP 17:17, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Anyone heard of the 5 principles of vexillology? Semyon E. Breyev 18:46, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It wouldn't hurt, though i am a man of ideology and not of symbolism, (but hey symbolism is important, it's the only way to be unique) but in politics, i think meaning should be first symbolism second Jon THE DUDE Johnson 21:23, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::@Jon: meaning is constructed through symbolism; every word is a symbolic representation in itself. But I know what you mean, people shouldn't get carried away by the package - it's the content that matters! 07:13, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Off course, the dude is always correct :p your being very undude here Jon THE DUDE Johnson 08:18, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::That is because I'm not the Dude. 08:20, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Let me guess: you fellows are constantly referring to Lebowski? :;)) Martha Van Ghent 09:22, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yep Jon THE DUDE Johnson 09:28, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::I haven't actually seen it, but there's a YouTube extract featuring all the mentionings of "Dude", really funny. Martha Van Ghent 09:29, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::He's not the real dude, i, on the contrary, am Jon THE DUDE Johnson 09:35, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Indeed it is, y'all have the Mall sign as Indianapolis-s-s flag.--Sunkist- 20:40, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : Okay let's clarify - The Indinapolis flag looks like the The Mall Flag that looks like this, A city having a flag like that is okay, but since the flag your suggesting looks like the Mall flag it prob won't be approved, but still communistist need a flag! Maybe the Soviet Union Flag? It's Red and simple! Marcus Villanova WLP 21:28, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::We don't need a personal flag marcus, we are communist ideologists, and ideal is our 'flag' :p Jon THE DUDE Johnson 21:30, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Ha well put, but don't you always imagine flag waving commies! I love those kind, marching do crazy shit... and I don't mean Nazis those are dirty people! Marcus Villanova WLP 22:00, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Just Like a Waving Flag! Marcus Villanova WLP 22:26, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::I know the people and i love them, but i rather think we could use a flag with the party logo then a 'communist flag' (nice flag though) Jon THE DUDE Johnson 05:49, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Nah it's alright if you don't use your flag, i do perfer Modern Commies than Old Commies! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:16, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thank you all for your input. I myself made a logo-to-flag design people can wave with at rallies. If you fancy to bring your own attributes like KGB-jackets, Mao-masks or second hand Lenin statues feel free to do so. I however don't think a majority of the party members supports the official adoption of signs next to our party logo. 07:46, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for the support here yuri, nice flag JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 10:46, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I like yuri's Logo-to-flag, mine was kinda-like a RUssian Battle Flag! Marcus Villanova WLP 23:03, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It reminds me of the Soviet naval flag. 06:28, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It is! ! Marcus Villanova WLP 14:29, September 6, 2010 (UTC) State Elections Jon and I already had some conversations on our campaign and strategy for the upcoming elections. To expand the discussion I created the Election Strategy Board. All members are free to contribute. 06:20, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :I have seen the strategy board and think its great. Also, comrades, feel free to check for the speakers corner and react to my latest speech I posted on there. You see, I noticed my last speech had some flaws and Marcus even went as far as to suggest I was refering to the IGP with the loyalty and strength-part and the fact I said I was a patriot. Of course, dear members of the party, this was never my intention. Therefore please read my latest speech (the longest campaign speech so far, by the way) and comment to it. Thank you, BastardRoyale 11:21, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::It is never easy for us commies to balance between the authoritarian past and the progressive future. I'm sure we all understand. 14:26, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry BR it was more of a JK. Election Strategey board? Walden inspired? Marcus Villanova WLP 14:28, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sort of. Jon and I discussed a lot IRL but we really wanted to get everyone involved. 14:29, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Cool...off topic onnly two active members live in Oceana how does that play out? Marcus Villanova WLP 14:31, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That's a problem: two candidates (at best) and only two votes. Even if they agree to vote for just one of them they don't make the three-vote minimum. Maybe I'll move over there so we at least can have one guy elected. 14:34, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yes i might sadly leave Kings for Oceana,Or TV for Oceana? Marcus Villanova WLP 14:35, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I suppose most people will move, I live in Kings three times which is rather silly. We should spread our votes to give everyone a chance. (Shame on me) 14:36, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Always Good to diversify. Nah, I 'll Stay on peace Island but From TV to East Hills? Marcus Villanova WLP 14:38, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :A possibility. I will have to choose between my residences in Newhaven (2) or the one in Beaverwick. Not an easy choice to me! 14:40, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Are we sure we can't write a law saying we can have two houses in each state? ! Well with me leaving that's TV's 5th Mayor in Three Years. ! Marcus Villanova WLP 14:42, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::You can even have three houses in one state (like me) but you can only vote once. That means that two of my votes can't go to candidates who need them (like in Oceana). 14:44, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I know I diverisifed - One vote in Clymene, One Vote in Kings, One Vote in Oceana! Marcus Villanova WLP 14:48, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Are you going to vote for me and Jon? 14:50, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Write In: Drabo Dooinan }... IDK well see. Marcus Villanova WLP 14:52, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::What about Drabo?? 14:55, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::My write in Vote Drabo . No just Kidding. It appears to me if you own two houses like you said now in Kings and one in Novo, and one in Adoha are you breaking the law? Marcus Villanova WLP 14:57, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Until shortly I was allowed to own four (as PM). Is that piece of legislation already approved and implemented? 14:59, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yeah it is Law Breaker! ! Marcus Villanova WLP 15:01, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I just checked and according to me it still needs one more vote since 75% is required. 15:02, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::oh well until then Law Breaker! Anyway... offf topic please delete this page - NFL Offical Betting or somthing. Marcus Villanova WLP 15:06, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Gone. 15:08, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Do People serioulsy just come here and create a page and do shit and never come back again? That happens alot, why? Marcus Villanova WLP 15:12, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Maybe they get payed for it? Most of the time it is about a marriage site from Thailand or buying an American green card. Dubious things you see. 15:15, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sorry I was late with response: Really thoses are stupid things...Green Cards? Oh and join the orginization I just created LADD or Lovians Against Distracted Driving! Marcus Villanova WLP 15:24, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Proposal to merge with the NLS I received a proposal by NLS frontman Ferenc Szóhad. He would like to merge our two parties under certain conditions. Currently I'm comparing our programs and writing a short resumé. When finished it will be published here and we can put it to a vote. 08:13, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, here are the issues we need to vote upon, I take it that Sjors will make his decision afterwards. 11:38, September 12, 2010 (UTC) * MORENO, our youth organization, is renamed to New Lovian Socialists (NLS) ** I think we have a good name currently but wont oppose to a new name. 11:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ** , a name doesn't change the content of a party, but moreno is what we chose in the beginning, so no need to change JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 12:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ** 10:44, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ** BastardRoyale 15:48, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ** a name is just a name Olaf Engelund 14:58, September 16, 2010 (UTC) * Alyssa gets replaced as head of the youth organization by Sjors ** If she agrees upon this herself I will vote pro, Sjors is after all more active. 11:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ** but only with alyssa's support JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 12:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ** 10:44, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ** BastardRoyale 15:48, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ** Sjors has experience, but i love alyssa as leader Olaf Engelund 14:58, September 16, 2010 (UTC) * Sjors becomes the deputy chairman of the CPL.nm ** We just have a chairman (party) and a spokesman (Congress) and they don't have any power. All decisions are made by a vote and we should keep it that way. 11:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) **:Since NLS is not joining CPL.nm, but they are both joining each other, it seems to me that it is fair if I became spokesman. **::I disagree, but I will respect the outcome of this vote. 12:13, September 12, 2010 (UTC) **:::So do I. It's not an important issue who holds the power, but how that power is used. SjorskingmaWikistad 12:15, September 12, 2010 (UTC) **::::Chairman and spokesman have no power, they are more like honorary titles. Everything is decided by vote. 12:16, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ** The current party top has managed to settle itself in the highest level of political standards, no need to replace the top then I think JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 12:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ** 10:44, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ** BastardRoyale 15:48, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ** we have good leaders, and actually he just joins Olaf Engelund 14:58, September 16, 2010 (UTC) * We support the recognition of Plains as final location. ** I'm willing to defend this with the party though I don't think we should put it in the actual program. 11:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ** since I'm to involved JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 12:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ** 10:44, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ** BastardRoyale 15:48, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ** why not Olaf Engelund 14:58, September 16, 2010 (UTC) * We support the recognition of the train stations added to the net by Sjors. ** As long as we don't need to take all of them. Some more is alright but Portland for example doesn't need two stations. 11:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) **:I agree. We can delete one of the Portland stations. SjorskingmaWikistad 12:08, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ** if those in the mountains and in the south are not pushed throug, not need to have a station where nobody lives JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 12:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) **:I'l make a little shortlist: Howard mountains railway station to be deleted (although I feel it would be nice for hikers and anture lovers to have a little railway station), one of the Portland stations, and Southern Marshalnds Station (although again I feel it would be nice for hikers and anture lovers to have a little railway station) What do you guys think? SjorskingmaWikistad 12:35, September 12, 2010 (UTC) **::Pro, although congress has the final power, i'd support this last proposal! JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 12:37, September 12, 2010 (UTC) **:::Indeed; stations in every town is a must but we must preserve our natural beauty too. 12:39, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ** 10:44, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ** BastardRoyale 15:48, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ** I love Sjorsjes stations Olaf Engelund 14:58, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Sjors is actually not my real name, btw, you need to change it in George. SjorskingmaWikistad 12:08, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :We all know you best as 'Sjors' or at least I do. Doesn't mind anyway, this is just a talk page. 12:15, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Can I have your e-mail for better communication? SjorskingmaWikistad 12:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::sure, joerivdsthe_usual_signlive.be 12:30, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::We should really get a IRC Lovia thingy!? Right? Makes life easier! Marcus Villanova Walden 20:10, September 13, 2010 (UTC) No offense, but I don't think we as a party have asked anything. We should be prepared to make some compromises but we can't change all every time we are about to get a new member. 10:44, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'm a new member who is a MOTC already, and who owns his own party. Thus, the rewards are: an extra MOTC, a rival party less, a stronger memberboard, and a unification of communist/socialist ideas. SjorskingmaWikistad 14:46, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay, since I don't have enough patience ( ) to wait until everybody voted, I'll make my decision now. I think the NLS is fit to merge with the CPL.nm. Also, I'll give a short overview of what I think of the results: *The MORENO/NLS name thingy is rejected, it seems. I'm okay with that. *The MORENO organisation: maybe Alyssa and me can share leadership? More like a board? But it isnt important for my decision to join. We can always work this out another time. *The Deputy Chairman position is rejected. I'm again okay with that. *The recognition of Plains: we can put a congress vote through now, and I hope the other parties will understand how unfair it is that Plains has to be deleted, while the other two towns not. *And the same for the stations I read the party manifest of the CPL.nm, and I don't think anything needs to be added there. SjorskingmaWikistad 15:16, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Hohoho! Voting isn't done yet, I have yet to vote. BastardRoyale 15:47, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I am okay with you joining in, but nothing will change. BastardRoyale 15:51, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Let us put it this way: Sjors joins, which makes our party stronger, we have a MOTC extra and a lot of experience JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 21:23, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::@sjors - I don't care what Walden says IDK but I think Martha doesn't like Plains for some reason, i like compromises so I like Plains, I like that the two candidates can agree on somthing! But I like Plains and Orenge Gardens As Hamlets. Hopefully that can pass to congress. Marcus Villanova Walden 21:59, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Membership cards On the party page there is my membership card as an example. Jon lately asked me if he could have one too so I made him one; if any of you guys wish one too please do ask. 07:41, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :looks terribly professional! nice nice! 07:55, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::On my laptop the image looks a bit blurry but in full resolution it is alright. Anyone else notices problems? 07:59, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Resolution is perfectly fine here. 11:54, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Then it is Safari that is to blame for the crapy depiction. 12:22, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Safiri is always shity! Marcus Villanova 20:40, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It does have a pretty design =)) Martha Van Ghent 20:54, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Very, will the Walden cards come soon!?! Marcus Villanova 20:55, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Sylvania What is our strategy for Sylvania, I mean, have given four speeches so far, making my viewpoints very clear especially in the latest (and best one) so far, but will it be enough to win from Van Ghent and the King? First of all: can I count on the votes of all members of this party, or not? BastardRoyale 13:18, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'm going to be honest with you: Martha and the King are very strong candidates and it is very likely they will win. Nonetheless your candidacy shows that they will have to watch out because in the future we just might get hold of it. Consider your candidacy an attempt to see how well we do in our capital's region. 13:46, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I’m not participating in the elections to lose them. I wish to be governor, I have a clear vision and I will do everything it takes to win. I will try to defeat them in this glorious race, no matter how experienced they may be, and I would like to know what would be a good strategy to reach my goal. If I cannot defeat Martha to become the governor (which I fear) then I should at least defeat the King to become deputy governor. Its all or nothing. What I wanted to know was this: if the elections start and the voting begins, can I count on your vote? Will you, and the other members of our party, vote for me? Or will you support your old friend the king, as I fear. I have written four speeches, I have been busy campaigning and I have really worked hard, and I want to know on how much support I could count. And what would be the best strategy to get elected, what I should do, what I should say. How many of us actually own a house in Sylvania, and whether or not all these Sylvanians will vote for me. We have to make some sort of battle plan, any suggestions? BastardRoyale 14:18, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::If it assures you: I always vote according to party. If there is a CPL.nm canidate in the running he or she has my vote no matter who the opponent is. Sure, the King is my friend but he isn't the closest ideological ally. 15:05, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Tony Dungee - "YOU PLAY TO WIN THE GAME!!!HELLO!!!" lol Marcus Villanova 19:46, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Castle Donia‎ As the CPL.nm cares for the environment (in some way :P), you might support it to take the demolition of Castle Donia‎ to congress. What's the party's official stand on this one? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:06, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Surely my communist buddies would not like this historical building that has been an important part of Lovian history and culture for three decades to be blown to pieces? This parties predecessor, the first LCP, used it often and Villanova planned a gathering of us socialists later this year (see the article) Dr. Magnus 18:15, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :True dat. I'm thnk about the leftest conference being at castle donia next year instead of the FBR. Also it's historic and doesn't do anything bad for the enviroment. Marcus Villanova 19:53, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::This building is not really of our concern, we are focused on the elections now, we don't want to evoke certain troubles JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 20:43, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::more or less a minor issues that doesn't really have a right or a wrong side. Marcus Villanova 20:47, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::It is silly to take an official stance on a subject like that, at least if taken as a party. We do have a clear stance on building in the future (supporting the fixes for this problem in the previous state reform). Personally, I favor some kind of integration or re-orientation of the building without it being demolished. 13:32, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Indeed, demolishing can create more trouble than reintegration! JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 14:46, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::No truer words. Marcus Villanova 23:22, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Also I think we should have the next FBR Leftest meeting there honoring the orginal bad-ass commie. Marcus Villanova 20:23, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::The original bad-ass commie is deeply moved, and sends a couple of the finest Cuban cigars to celebrate. Dr. Magnus 04:29, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Campaign 2011 Federal Elections All party members who which to take part in the upcomming Federal Elections or who want to work on our campaign are welcome on the Election Strategy Board. 08:15, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Pre-election talks Dear chairman of the CPL.nm, As Walden chairwoman, I am looking forward to interesting elections and another constructive Congress. We have all noticed how scattered and divided the political landscape can be and I expect it will be no different in January. That's why Walden would like to anticipate on these elections and on the formation of a coalition government. We have no guarantee whatsoever that we will be involved in the process, but being responsible politicians, it is our mere duty to consider the issue carefully. What would your party's key points for 2011 be? In other words: which issues would your party like to tackle first and most once elected? Then too, I would like to know how you think about collaborating with Walden. Would your party be able and willing to work together closely with the progressive-environmentalist party Walden and its members? Thank you very much! Chairwoman, Martha Van Ghent 18:12, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :This seems great, I will inform our chairman! A coalition though? Explain what you mean! In detail JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 09:46, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, we should all consider forming a coalition government; that is, to include two or three parties in the government and the pursue a common agenda in Congress. Walden believes we should think about forming a coalition with your party or another. That's what these questions are for :). We would like to hear the CPL.nm's opinion too. Martha Van Ghent 09:47, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, here you go, CPL.nm would like to ensure that the most inactive part of Lovia, being the executive part comes to live. We could do this by merging departments (pierlots idea), but their are other possibilities. Secondly it's time to reactivate the states, they are silently dying, and that's a shame: the culture, the people of those states cannot and may not be forgotten. What is also important that we start to think about the future, and that we start with a green plan! Last but not least tax systems should be worked out asap. JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 09:55, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's very much what we want too . Thanks! We are of course still considering a future partnership. Perhaps it'd be good to notify your leader and our PM that Lovia would like to hear from him too ;) Martha Van Ghent 09:58, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::We'll have a lunch soon! We will discuss every topic! JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 10:01, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Great . Martha Van Ghent 10:07, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::There isn't much I can add, is there? Looks all fine with me, Walden is our 'natural partner' and a more active (and perhaps also more flexible?) executive power can only do good to the currently low-pace Lovia. 10:22, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Well, that's quick . Glad to hear you're back. Btw: Pierlot has already begun your campaign. Martha Van Ghent 10:23, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I don't have time to go photoshopping for an hour or two. I have to collect boring data and make it into something attractive. 10:25, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::I like CPL.nm I just eddon't want pierlot to become PM, Maybe I would like it if you didn't try to have someone for PM like us, and just try to get as much MOTC as possible. Walden 4+CPL.nm 3, it's up to you, but i seriously don't want a PM who thinks the site is "too dull and thinks the current PM and King are turning people away." Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:39, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Who said we want Pierlot to become PM, we (the party top) have never confirmed that our PM candidate is Pierlot, but he has the right to try it, and we support the fact he tries. We have to vote on who is our PM candidate, and we are waiting to put forward someone already, maybe, when we form a coalition we can put forward one candidate, like Martha or someone else from Walden JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 09:51, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::How ignorant of you to already rule out your party's chances of producing our next PM. Speaking in terms of members, you commies are STILL the biggest party. Also do not forget about the CCPL. As for a PM candidate: it may not be a nice thing to hear, but the ONLY ONE who is campaigning at this point, is Pierlot. He's doing all the speeches, making the posters, envolved in discussions, holding meetings and making the headlines in the newspapers. Not you. Not Martha. And not Yuri, sadly enough. Pierius Magnus 10:01, December 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes but in active Members it goes: ::*Walden/CCPL ::*Cpl.nm ::*LAP ::*MCP :Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 00:35, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::@Pierius: doing a lot is fine, but the quality is what really matters. The party didn't put forth an official PM candidate, but Johnson did start an official discussion. 07:54, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::How ignorant of you to think that walden and ccpl are going to join in a coalition, your views lay miles aparts JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 08:17, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, an unholy alliance is never excluded form the possibilities but it is indeed rather unlikely. 13:58, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::The CCPL is Center-Right/Liberal much different from the christian parties of the Netherlands and Germany. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:30, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Being from the area, I can tell you it's not. The local christian-democrat party in my country is way less theocratic. Ethically, all big Christian-dem parties in Western Europe are more progressive than the CCPL. Socially, I would agree, the CCPL is pretty progressive, like the European parties. I don't know any anti-feminist and theocratic party in Belgium or the Netherlands with more than symbolic support. 09:01, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Indeed. For example the Dutch SGP which only has support from a few villages in which all men vote for the party and have done so for generations. As for the CCPL: in no way are we anti-feminist or "against women". We are Christian Democrats. Pierius Magnus 09:04, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Putting Walden and CCPL together does indeed seem like uniting water and fire but it can be done. Remember how in Belgium the Catholics and Liberals worked together to keep the Socialists out? Maybe no-one really like my party and they all secretly wish to ban the CPL to the opposition. 09:06, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm the original bad-ass commie, so you know that's not true comrade! Pierius Magnus 09:09, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::The LCP was communist in name but was there any reference to marxist ideology? To communist principles? The LCP was a 'working man party' but that isn't enough to make it socialist/communist. Walden is more left and progressive whereas the CCPL orients itself more right and conservative. They both lay on one side of the left-right en progressive conservative divide. I'm not saying they can't cooperate, but it is less natural than other possibilities. 10:04, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, a left-right coalition would be more gematigd and would be acceptable to more people than a left-extreme-left coalition which would only increase the already very big polarization in Lovia. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:14, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I wont stop you from forming such a coalition, I just wanted to remark that an ideological coalition should in my opinion be given precedence over the biggest coalition in votes. After all, if I vote for a party's views I want it to work together best with those parties that are nearest. 10:18, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::We didn't do a party reform to get nothing done. Our members may decide whether they want a gay marriage or not, so theoretically speaking our members could vary from Christian-democrat to very orthodox-reformed. Not allowing gay marriage, abortion and euthanasia are no longer official party lines and are no breaking points. As I said before, we are more progressive than most of you guys think we are. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:30, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Correction: some of your members are more progressive than the old CCPL program. That is not the same as 'the CCPL is as progressive as any other party in Lovia'. 10:36, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, could you give me anything except for gay marriage, abortion, women's rights and euthanasia that would make a coalition with Walden impossible? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:42, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Note: I never said it was impossible, I even said it can't be ruled out! I only claimed it is less natural than a CPL-Walden coalition. 10:51, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Update I think the page needs some updating. New information, 2011 elections, does anyone agree? 13:43, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :I was thinking of the same, but it would be best to wait until the elections are over. Maybe we can update our program too. 13:48, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I wouldn't wait to long with updating the program if I were you: the votes gotta know WHAT exactly it is they're voting for. Pierius Magnus 13:58, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :::We are going to the elections with our 'old' program. The new one will be for next year's election. 14:01, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Gay Commies Would it be a Problem to open up a LGBT CPL.nm advocacy rights group? Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:30, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Read some info about it I'd say: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Communism_and_homosexuality --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:25, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh and should I be CPL.nm spokesman considering the fact Johnson isn't in congress anymore Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:36, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hummm...Well Homosexuality hasn't been a supporting issue or hasn't been attacked in communist countries, primarily because they were socally a little less understanding. But CPL.nm is socially progressive. Marcus/Michael Villanova 10:33, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :I know :) I think it would be a very tactical idea for the communists to promote LGBT rights and make them more acceptable in Lovia. Of course I, as conservative Christian, don't care what you guys do :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:15, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::And would vote contra only any such proposals. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:29, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Indeed :P Actually, if the commies know to attract gay people, it would only strengthen our christian idea that commies are bad. Of course I don't have anything against gays personally - I'm even more progressive than the Dutch SGP - so I don't oppose unofficial gay partnership. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:04, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::@Marcus: I love the idea of an institution within the party or closely associated with it. About Johnson as spokesman: I will rewrite some part sof this page soon, as you noticed it needs updating. @owtb: decent theorists of the left side will defend gay rights, though they will heavily oppose a 'gay gender' which is currently being constructed and popularized by the media. 11:42, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::What do you think of naming it zhoosh? It is gay-slang for 'style'. I made an accompanying logo which echoes the gay-movement flag. 12:06, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Sweet! I'll start on the page. Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:10, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I do think we should 'regret' (not oppose) sex-changing surgery. It is my view that altering one's sex is done to escape the gender-image society wants males and females to follow. 12:13, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :I mean i'm in favor of Transgender marraige and transgender rights. Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:19, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure, don't get me wrong: I think transsexuals ('transgender' is a less correct term) should have the right to marry, adopt children and what not. In do however feel that people opt for changing they sex because they can not alter the gender society places upon them. This is a bit theoretic but it comes down to this: changing your sex to avoid feeling bad shouldn't be needed, people are ought to feel happy right away. 12:23, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :True but many scientists say that you may be a man but your mind says different. who are we to dine them that right? Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:35, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I know, I know, my reasoning is something you'd probably never heard. Even I can't find anyone who is minded the same with me over this issue. I think we should allow the person you described to 'live as he wishes' - wear a dress, a purse, make-up, = be a woman in the gender-sense. This is however not accepted by society so most man-who-feel-female just MAKE themselves female in a sex-sense. I say make that last step unnecessary by deconstructing the genders and allowing all people do 'act as they want regardless of their sex'. 12:40, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Hummm i guess but the difference is genitalia. If you want them to have 85% of the change why not the full monty? Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:45, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :I don't oppose sex-altering surgery. I do think, based on things I learned in my psychology class, that people only change their sex because they desire to be a female (in the case of biological males). Only what is female? A gender constructed by society and imposed on all of us. I understand this is a radical idea. I'm very alone in defending it, conservatives find it 'even worse than sex change' and progressives call me 'backwards'. I would like to add my views to the Zhoosh-page, though we will always defend the right to change one's sex. Is that alright with you? 12:48, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but we all defend the rights of gays and want same-sex marraige right? Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:52, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :I would never doubt that! I'm happy to live in one of the few countries where the gay-community enjoys all the legal rights regular couples have. The whole world should follow Belgium's example. And Sweeden Those socalist Nordics! Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:01, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :: I hate when people outlaw gay marriage. Here in Michigan, it's illegal (civil unions are also illegal). =( CPL.nm is leading the way! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:06, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Ha maybe you should join. The more the merrier Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:11, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Congress If you want another old-timer back in Congress, just give me a call. I'd be honoured! ;-) BastardRoyale 16:57, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Candidacies are done but we could use your votes. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:00, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Looks like you're gonna be a few commies short this year! The Master's Voice 17:37, May 29, 2011 (UTC) If CPL.nm gets more than 2 seats in the election (xD) they could donate you a seat. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:57, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Would that be allowed? Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:00, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Of course. If you got 10 seats, you could also assign some to Jon or Alyssa, although you would control their votes for them. You can do whatever you want with your seats. You could even give all but one of them to the UNS. xD —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:06, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :You could, but since there is no longer a red line after the reform, it would make no sense. All candidates will make it, after all. The Master's Voice 18:08, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Not since i limited to eight of Us, I mean c'mon there has to be some compitition! If i get 10 congressmen i'd give them in this manor: *5+Me, 6 = CPL.nm *3 = Progressive Conservatives *1 = A new Progressive Nationalist Oceana party Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:45, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :We all kinda assumed the red line was dead. The Master's Voice 18:48, May 29, 2011 (UTC) So the red line was murdered R.I.P Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:51, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :So it would seem... There is still some competition though; which party get's most people in Congress? The Master's Voice 18:55, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes. The more votes you get, the more control you get in Congress. Not just in or out. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:32, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Also, Marcus, instead of creating "A new Progressive Nationalist Oceana party", just use the NPO party. It is in the list of political parties. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:34, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :I just wondered: what do we do with the mid-term elections? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:35, May 29, 2011 (UTC) PS: NPO is blood conservative We sorta suspended them. Also if you get the minimum six point your automatically in congress? Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:36, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I tried to fit them into the reform, but it turned out to be impossible without making everyone go for candidacy again, so I murdered them. If new people are waiting on getting into Congress, people can donate seats to them, or, we can dissolve congress by passing a motion of no confidence, which will trigger new elections. Also 6-point is no longer required, although I guess we could add that if we wanted. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:39, May 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Let's change the NPO to solely nationalist. There are too many parties. Nah, let's keep lovia realistic again, many countries have many parties, even in a small country like ours we would still have at least a few parties, and considering our great diversity it would be fine. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:18, May 29, 2011 (UTC) @Tiedsmeister: well, NPO already is purely nationalist and is more like a pression group. They don't do elections. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:20, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Really, I was gunna make the chairwomen of the party a congress member from the NPO. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:21, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, we could have them do elections from now on. =D —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:25, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i feel like this makes politics just more as an expereament for us and more fun I swear that whatever NPO do will be for the best, as in terms of what congressmen i'll use I want at least six, but ten would also be fine! Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:37, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Fill me in Seems a lot has changed since I left. Pff I wont even bother to fully understand, we are still giving three votes right? And I am pretty sure the more votes means the happier you are. Luckily some things never change like the enthusiasm of Yuri in turning us all into little communists :D Harold Freeman 13:12, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, three votes the more the merrier and this time: if you get as much as a single vote you are (probably) elected! BTW: feel like joining the commies? Just kidding, but worth the try no? 16:10, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Flourishing After all the party seems to be doing well? I see Marcus joined too, who would have thought? 05:50, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, we can't be picky if all our hardcore socialists are gone. No offense, we can't all be addicted to Lovia in equal ways. 05:51, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Well I'm still on the member list right? And I do want to become more active again but this is a really bad moment. Who holds elections in the exam period? 05:53, June 6, 2011 (UTC) When your school's stupid as Fuck and can't affoard exams...me Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:25, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :You have to pay for examinations? That would be just outrageous. Maybe the one positive aspect would be you might 'like' the examinations a little more. Or on second thought, maybe not. 14:45, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::You hang on to that second thought yuri, no-one should go cheerio when facing examinations. Besides, don't we pay college money too? Still doesn't approve what they charge but ya. 17:04, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :::We should encourage democracy, equality and justice in the entire world even if that means pissing of the big countries - that sentence made me join. 17:04, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::A great sentence... would have been even more epic if Yuri would have said the CPL.nm pisses on the world's big countries, but I guess you can't have it all. The Master's Voice 17:50, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::Believe me, we do. We keep it cool but don't mind some IMF-bashing or NATO-slandering. 14:55, June 7, 2011 (UTC) You guys are going to pull off a 50% majority in Congress at the rate of voting that is going on. Epic win. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:36, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :I'm a little surprised myself, a good score was expected but a majority? We got a lot of votes of the users who lived the days of old, hope we don't get conservative. 05:36, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I'd still like a coalition, or somthing just to make sure we still have a good ammounts of seats over the majority. Marcus/Michael Villanova 10:38, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::With whom would you like to form a coalition - if you'd form one, which would be kinda silly at this point. The Master's Voice 10:50, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::@Marcus: I'd even like to form a government with a broad majority of about 2/3. You're still our PM candidate, not? @TMV: I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about who to form a coalition with. I definitely want the SDP on board. I think there are only three good options: a socialist-liberal government, a socialist-conservative one or a liberal-conservative one. 14:30, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::The UNS is looking to improve it's image, as you may or may not have noticed over the last couple of weeks. This also means we plan on having an active role in society and want to take our responsbility. Our participation is something we take very serious and we would be most willing to form a coalition, although the opposition is a more likely end. The Master's Voice 14:42, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::In don't mind cooperating with the UNS since I believe giving such a party responsibility makes it become part of the system. An argument used in the Netherlands to include Wilders in the governing deal. On a side note: I really want to save guard the economic side so maybe that is a chance for the conservatives to cut a deal with either LDP or us? 14:49, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I am more interested in social issues then in economic ones anyway, so I doubt that would be a problem. I am all for solidarity, to some extent. The Master's Voice 14:52, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Deals will have to be made anyway, CPL.nm isn't going to make 50% and even if we like a broader majority. 14:58, June 8, 2011 (UTC) @Yuri- We do it like they do in england, we put foward a PM candidate and when we have a majority we then have a PM and all the fun jazz. You understand. I'd also like to ask around to the SDP, Greens, and other parties you might want to ask around to.@MV -i to also care more about social issues. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:31, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Update Perhaps the only active party member should write an update about the downfall of his party. From 18% to 4% a.t.m. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:56, January 8, 2012 (UTC) From 19, actually. But yeah. How about "When leader Medvedev stopped being active in politics, several remaining members did as well." How about we expand that a bit? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:00, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, the leader leaves and so does the entire electorate? Sounds like one-man politics :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:02, January 8, 2012 (UTC) But that's what the CPL.nm is. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:04, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Takeover This should be merged into Labour or another party, since Yuri is inactive. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 08:18, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :I'd let it die. Anyway, Pierlot is still semi-active. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:30, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Pierlot should take it over then. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 09:40, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Send him a message on his talk page with a link to this conversation, Happy. Then he can decide what happens next. The party is pretty unactive now, but large parties such as this with such a long and rich history should not merge, in my opinion. They live and thrive, or they wither and die. All or nothing. It's the natural way. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 12:05, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Yuri made an official request to either leave CPL.nm as a minor party or disband it - not merge. I personally like have a party further to the left of Labour. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:15, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, Yuri said he doesn't want people messing with CPL.nm. --Semyon 16:57, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:02, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Link, just in case you don't believe us. :P --Semyon 17:23, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :::I believe you anyway. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:31, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::The nation's leading Communist party is being disbanded. Me gusta. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 21:20, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::...no it's not? :P --Semyon 21:33, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I mean that it has nobody behind it, so it is going to die out.— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 21:35, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::::It's been like this for 9 months now. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:57, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Left parties are no longer popular, I'm afraid. :P ''' Happy65 ' Talk CNP ' 15:52, November 12, 2012 (UTC)